The present invention relates to a bearing adapted to allow a sliding movement of heavy objects such as a machine tool or the like mounted thereon and, more particularly, to a double slide way bearing adapted for allowing longitudinal and transverse linear sliding movement to locate the object precisely. An object and advantageous feature of this invention will become clear from the following description of the preferred embodiment illustrated by the attached drawings.